Le Champion
by JeniSasu
Summary: Le championnat de Yuei est terminer, Katsuki à gagner. Tout est terminer. Enfin non, pas totalement car Katsuki est frustrer, en colère et n'hésite pas à le faire savoir. Mais pas pour la raison à laquelle pensait Izuku.


Salut ^^

Alors un One shot XD

Que dire de cette fic à part qu'elle a faillis ne pas être posté ? tout simplement parce que je me suis tromper en l'écrivant..

J'ai commencé en faisant un PDVE d'Izuku, utilisant donc « Izuku ».

Mais au final, au milieu de la fic, j'ai utilisé « Je » à la place de « Izuku » du coup, j'ai fais un PDV Izuku au beau milieu de la fic -_-

M'en suis rendu compte après l'avoir finis, quand je la relisais.

J'ai dut m'y remettre, encore, et c'était un peu énervant ^^'

Et aussi que dire de cette fic à part que, eh bien j'ai crus comprendre que la vague de ShoutoxIzuku est en partis dut à l'encouragement de ce dernier durant son combat contre Katchan (Moi aussi je l'avais jusque _là_ , en mode Pourquoi tu l'encourages merde ?) Donc bref, cette fic, c'est avant tout un défouloir sur cette scène et sur ce qui aurait pus/dut se passer après :p

Aussi, j'hésite un peu à faire une RARs sur Désir Brûlant et Voyage Temporel vus que je n'en fais pas pour les one-shot alors je ne sais pas vraiment...peut-être devrais-je en faire sur mon profil et la supprimer une semaine après pour chaque one-shot ? J'y réfléchis toujours en tout cas.

 **PS:** J'ai éditer et répondus au **RARs** sur _La goutte d'eau_ et _Quand les files s'en mêlent_. Désoler d'avoir tarder

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Je me mords distraitement la lèvre en fixant le plafond de l'infirmerie.

Ochako assise à mes côtés, ne disait rien.

Le tournoi était terminé.

Katchan avait gagné.

Ouais, Katchan a gagné…

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux.

Il a gagné.

Mais il ne voulait pas la médaille, jugeant sans doute qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Tout ça parce que Shouto ne s'était pas donner à pleine puissance, comme durant notre combat.

Il n'a pas aimé.

Ma seule main libre, étendus sur le lit -l'autre était toujours dans le plâtre-se referme lentement sur la médaille d'or.

Ochako ne manqua pas mon geste et détourne le regard.

Un silence pesant s'était installer depuis qu'elle était arrivé et je la remerciai de garder le silence.

Même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Sans doute avait-elle peur de parler.

Peur de briser ce silence que j'instaurai sans le vouloir.

_Il m'a cogner, murmurais-je en ouvrant les yeux

Ochako reporte son regard sur moi mais ne dit rien.

Je lève ma main -qui tenait toujours la médaille- jusqu'à ma joue, enflé et douloureuse.

_Quand je sortais du stade, il m'a cogné. Encore, murmurais-je toujours le regard toujours sur le plafond

Ochako joint ses doigts contre ses cuisses, attentive.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander l'identité de cette personne.

_J'ai crus que c'était finis, que c'étais du passé tout ça tu vois ? Alors j'ai été surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas, dit-il son regard se perdant dans le vague. Ça fait toujours mal…

Comme d'habitude, pensais-je en refoulant mes larmes.

_Comme d'habitude, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux

Je… n'ais pas compris pourquoi Katchan m'attendait à la sortie du stade.

J'avoue que...j'ai eus un peu peur, et …eus un peu d'espoir aussi.

Alors je me suis approcher, parce que je m'en allais et que je devais forcement emprunter ce chemin là.

Mais alors que je me rapprochais, ayant sans doute remarqué ma présence, Katchan s'est décoller du mur et s'est vivement approcher de moi.

Il était en colère, vraiment furieux.

Alors ce…petit espoir que j'avais s'est vite envoler.

Je fus d'abord surpris, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine colère.

Il grognait, le corps tendus et les poings crisper.

Et alors qu'il était à quelques pas de moi, le coup partis et m'atteignit en plein visage, me propulsant plus loin.

J'ai heurté de plein fouet le mur et en fut sonné, la joue désormais douloureuse.

Je me suis difficilement assis par terre et lui ais jeté un regard étonné.

Et blessé.

Pas encore, pensais-je en serrant les dents.

Pas encore s'il te plait.

Ça fait mal.

Pas physiquement.

Mais mentalement…émotionnellement…c'étais douloureux.

Ce coup brusque….je ne m'y attendais pas.

J'ai alors posé une main tremblante sur ma joue et serrer les dents en me relevant difficilement d'une main, mon second bras étant toujours dans le plâtre.

Katchan me fixait, le corps tremblant de rage et le poing serrer de colère.

Le regard féroce.

Je me suis redresser et l'ais observer, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

J'étais sonné.

Et perdus.

Alors je l'observe se rapprocher de moi d'un pas rageur.

Il tire sur sa médaille d'or qu'il avait au cou et marche toujours vers moi.

Il se plante alors face à moi.

À peine quelques centimètres nous séparaient.

Je plonge dans son regard furieux.

Mais aussi …trahis.

Je ne compris pas mais sursaute quand il m'enfonce la médaille dans la poitrine.

_Donne lui, grince t-il entre ses dents la mâchoire crisper

Il se détourne alors de moi qui le fixe toujours choqué.

La médaille tomba au sol, parce que je ne l'ais pas attraper.

Parce que j'étais trop surpris, perdu.

Alors je l'observe s'en aller, rageur, furieux.

Et trahis.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, revenant à moi et fixe toujours le plafond.

Je…comprenais les deux premiers sentiments, habituel pour Katchan.

Mais pas le dernier.

De la trahison ?

De qui ?

Shouto… ?

Je resserre ma prise sur la médaille, ne disant plus rien.

Trois coups furent porter à la porte et Shouto ainsi que Recovery girl firent leurs apparitions.

Shouto allait beaucoup mieux.

Je l'observe s'approcher, son regard plonger dans le mien.

Me rappelant des encouragements que je lui ais donner durant son match.

Je sus que le regard qu'il venait de me lancer était comme un remercîment.

Je le compris alors j'ai sourit, en tout cas je l'ai essayé, car la douleur était toujours présente.

Katchan n'y ais pas été de main morte.

Mon sourire s'affaisse en pensant à lui et je baisse les yeux en m'asseyant dans le lit, permettant à recovery girl de me soigner avant de me retirer les bandages ainsi que mon plâtre.

Tout cela se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux.

J'avais toujours la tête baissé, réfléchissant manquant ainsi le regard qu'échangèrent Shouto et Ochako.

Je ne vis rien de leurs échanges alors manquai Ochako qui secoue la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Shouto reporte alors son attention sur moi et remarque alors la médaille que je tiens.

Il comprit alors d'où pouvait venir le problème.

_Katsuki est venus te voir ?, demande t-il d'une voix calme

Je me crispe sans le vouloir et sourit en coin.

Un sourire un peu blesser et acquiesce d'un hochement de la tête.

Recovery Girl sortit sans un mot.

J'observe la médaille que je tiens toujours avant de la tendre à Shouto.

_Il m'a demandé de te la remettre, dis-je

Shouto jette un regard à la médaille d'or avant de fermer les yeux et détourner la tête

_Non, merci, répond t-il calmement

Je n'en fus pas surpris.

Mais...

_Il m'a demandé de te la donner je-

_Il était en colère, interviens Ochako en m'observant

Je reporte mon attention sur elle, de même que Shouto alors qu'elle triture ses doigts.

_Je pense qu'il était juste en colère

_Comme d'habitude tu veux dire, dit Shouto en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches

_Oui mais…je pense que cette fois ci…il était...contrarier

_Parce qu'il juge ne pas avoir gagné, répondis-je

Je passe une main ennuyé, guérie, sur mon cou.

_Il a toujours été comme ça, une vraie tête de mule. Plus obstiné tu meurs, murmurai-je

Ochako cligne des yeux.

_C'est vrai...vous-vous connaissez...depuis l'enfance, dit-elle pour elle même

Mais nous reportons notre attention sur elle, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

_Oui, depuis qu'on est gosse

Ochako pose le doigt contre sa joue, réfléchissant.

Puis soupire, ne voyant pas.

Je l'observe un peu sceptique, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Peut-être a-t-elle crus avoir une piste quant à son comportement.

Mais elle sentait sans doute que ce comportement en cachait un autre.

Je la comprenais, car je le sentais aussi.

Katchan a toujours été une tête brulé.

Tout le monde sais, qu'il a un problème avec moi pour dieu seul savait pourquoi…

Pour ce soir, cette réaction…je n'arrivais juste, pas à m'y faire.

Je soupire avant de quitter le lit et me redresse avant de m'étirer.

_Quoi qu'il en soit je vais beaucoup mieux, dis-je

Je leurs sourit.

_Merci d'être rester avec moi

_Pas de quoi, c'est normal tu sais. Répond Ochako

Shouto se contente de m'observer et je finis par tourner la tête vers lui.

Je l'observe, ne comprenant pas le regard qu'il me lançait.

Je ne compris pas qu'il y'avait un détail qui lui était revenus suite à la remarque d'Ochako.

Le fait que moi et Katchan nous connaissions depuis notre enfance.

La réaction de Katchan…

Notre passé…

Et la réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'ils se battaient tout les deux.

Sa réaction face à mon cri d'encouragement…

Shouto comprit, d'où venait le problème.

Mais moi, je ne le sus pas.

Alors je ne compris pas le soudain sourire en coin qu'il arborait.

Un sourire amusé.

Je me contente de cligner des yeux.

_Tu devrais lui ramener ça, dit Shouto en passant une main dans ses cheveux

_Mais tu-

_Ochako-chan, je te raccompagne, dit-il ignorant m'ignorant complètement

Je l'observe toujours, perdus.

Ochako cligne des yeux, aussi surprise.

Avant de rougir.

_Hein ? Moi ? Je- non ne t'en fais pas je n'habite pas très loin d'ici je peux très bi-

_Je te raccompagne, ça ne me dérange pas, la coupe Shouto

Ochako se redresse alors, un peu intimidé.

Ils n'avaient tout les deux, jamais vraiment eut de discussion alors elle était un peu nerveuse de passer du temps avec lui.

Je le compris assez facilement.

Shouto se met en avant et Ochako le suivit aussitôt, me laissant planter là.

_Mais…Shouto, l'appelais-je en clignant des yeux n'y comprenant vraiment rien.

J'eus l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait.

Shouto ouvre la porte et permet à Ochako de sortir.

Il me jette alors un dernier coup d'œil.

Il sourit en coin.

_Va le lui remettre, ce serais préférable, crois moi.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je reste planté là deux bonnes minutes, hésitant puis finis par sortir de l'infirmerie, puis de Yuei.

Je marche d'un pas lent, toujours un peu indécis.

Je pose la main contre ma joue guéris, la médaille d'or dans l'autre main.

Peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il me cognait, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Aussi intérieurement, qu'extérieurement.

Emotionnellement, c'étais trop dur.

J'aurais sans doute dut m'y faire avec le temps.

Mais voila, à chaque coup c'étais un peu comme si le Katchan d'avant s'en allait.

Celui avec qui je pouvais passer une journée entière en m'amusant.

A chaque coup, ce Katchan…disparaissait.

Et…Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en aller.

Je ne veux pas, le laisser s'en aller.

Je serre les dents, le visage baissé que je relève en arrivant devant chez les Bakugo.

Et mon regard se perd un peu sur la maison que j'observe dans son intégrité.

C'est alors que mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre, à gauche.

Et mon corps se fige en l'apercevant.

Katchan était là, à la fenêtre, les bras croiser contre le rebord et la tête poser sur ses bras.

Il avait les yeux fermé et le vent se leva soudainement.

Sa chevelure blonde se mit lentement en mouvement.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Je...n'ais jamais vus Katchan avec cette expression.

Reposer.

Calme.

Jamais.

Alors je fus conquis, complètement, et sent les larmes me monter aux yeux sans savoir pourquoi.

Je les essuie aussitôt, les pommettes un peu rouges de honte de pleurer pour rien et relève la tête pour découvrir que Katchan avait ouvert les yeux.

Et qu'il m'observait, immobile.

Je me tends et baisse les yeux.

Je resserre le poing sur la médaille et relève la tête, décidé.

L'on s'observe un moment et le manque d'expression sur son visage me bouleversa un peu.

Mais je finis par baisser la tête sur la porte d'entrée et m'y dirige d'un pas résolu.

J'appuie sur la sonnerie, un peu tremblant.

Ça fais tellement longtemps que je n'y ais plus remis les pieds…

Perdus dans mes pensées, je sursaute en me rendant compte que la porte est ouverte depuis un bon moment.

Je lève la tête, stressé et tombe sur la mère de Katchan.

Il lui ressemblait.

Je souris, un peu crispé et la salue poliment.

Mais elle resta stoïque, m'observant.

J'en fus gêné jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'approche de moi et m'enlace doucement.

Je me fige, surpris.

Qu'est-ce ?...

_Madame ?, murmurais-je en posant une main hésitante sur son dos

_Alors c'est toi, murmure-t-elle à son tour

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

Elle se redresse, rompant l'éreinte et les mains sur mes épaules, me sourit.

_ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vus bouder, dit-elle, je savais que ça ne pouvait être que ça

Son sourire devint moins voyant, plus maternel.

_Prends soin de lui d'accord ?, chuchote-elle

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme presqu'aussitôt.

J'étais…paumer.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Je voulus lui demander mais elle posa un baiser sur mon front avant de s'en aller

Je l'observe, étonner et tout rouge.

J'hésite alors un peu puis finit par faire un pas dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je prends les escaliers et m'arrête juste devant ce que je devinais être la chambre de Katchan.

Le « Entre et Crève » inscrit sur la porte parlait d'eux-mêmes.

Je prends alors une grande inspiration pour calmer mes rougeurs et mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre avant de taper.

_Vas t'en, lance une voix

Je m'arrête, la main sur la poigné, mais fronce les sourcils, déterminer et ouvre la porte.

C'est sure de moi que je fais quelques pas à l'intérieur, referme la porte derrière moi avant de porter mon regard sur celui qui se tenait toujours à la fenêtre.

Il me faisait dos.

Il se redresse alors lentement et enfonce les mains dans ses poches, mais ne me fait toujours pas face.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, grogne t-il

Je passe une main gêné dans mes cheveux avant de m'approcher de lui.

Mais il se tourne brusquement vers moi et je sursaute, surpris.

Il fronce les sourcils en voyant la médaille dans ma main.

Il grogne, se tape le visage de sa main en un geste agacé et avance à grand pas vers moi.

Il m'arrache alors furieusement la médaille des mains et me pousse sur l'épaule.

Je manque de tomber en arrière et tangue sur ma jambe pour me maintenir.

_Dégage, grogne t-il le corps tendus

Je l'observe, ses sourcils froncer et son poing serrer.

Il semblait vraiment furieux.

Contre moi.

Mais…je n'ais rien fais pour mériter ça.

Je déglutis et baisse un instant les yeux avant de faire un pas vers lui.

Je lève timidement les yeux vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Demandai-je doucement pour ne surtout pas l'énerver encore plus.

Parce que je ne comprenais pas.

Et que je voulais savoir.

Son corps se crispe encore plus et sa mâchoire se contracte.

Il jette la médaille sur son lit d'un geste brusque et me saisis durement le col, me rapprochant de lui.

_Ta gueule, grogne t-il tout bas

Son poing qui me tenait le col tremble alors qu'il me coince avec force contre la porte.

Je serre les dents en posant mes mains sur son bras qui me tenait.

Je ne comprenais pas !

_Je n'ais rien fais, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, je ne comprends pas…

Il grogne et frappe du poing contre la porte juste à côté de mon visage.

Il fronce les sourcils et serre les dents, le corps tremblant de rage.

Il baisse alors les yeux et un « merde » retentit alors qu'il me tirait vers lui.

Je cogne contre son torse alors qu'il en profite pour ouvrir la porte et me pousse dehors.

Je tangue à nouveau et l'observe, vraiment choqué.

Et surpris.

Il pose une main contrarié sur son épaule.

_Vas donc rejoindre ton champion, enfoiré, grogne t-il avant de me claquer la porte au nez

Je cligne des yeux, perdus.

Mon…champion ?

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

Je baisse la tête et pose une main tremblante sur ma poitrine.

Mon cœur battait vite, comme d'habitude quand j'étais en confrontation avec lui.

Je ne le montrai pas mais...je flippais.

Je flippe toujours quand j'ai une altercation avec Katchan.

Parce que je ne voulais pas le perdre.

À chaque fois je me dis « ça y est, je ne vais pas m'en remettre »

Mais au final, je m'en remettais.

Et j'étais content.

Parce que Katchan était toujours là.

Ce garçon avec qui je trainais...était toujours là.

Dans mon cœur, il était toujours présent.

Même s'il avait à présent disparus…je gardais toujours mes souvenirs de lui.

Je pose doucement la main sur la porte, l'autre se crispe contre ma poitrine.

Mon front rencontre la porte à son tour.

Je l'appelai doucement en fermant les yeux.

Je souffle en l'appelant à nouveau et sursaute quand un « quoi ? » agacé me répond.

Je cligne des yeux et glisse la main contre la porte.

Je l'imaginai contre celle-ci, et ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était en colère.

D'habitude je...l'énervais pour une quelconque raison.

Mais _il y'avait_ une raison.

Une raison propre à lui mais…

Mais là il n'y en avait pas.

Ou plutôt je ne la voyais pas.

Mon champion ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

Qui ça ?

Quand ça ?

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils, les paupières toujours fermer.

Tout avait commencé après le championnat pas vrai ?

Un championnat…

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils, la main glissant toujours contre la surface du bois.

Mon…champion ?, me répétai-je

Et...je repensai à la médaille qu'il ne voulait pas.

Médaille qu'il ma demander de remettre à…

_Shouto ?, dis-je surpris en ouvrant les yeux

Et un grognement de rage retentit me faisant sursauter.

Je me redresse mais garde la main contre la porte.

Je cligne des yeux.

C'est...de Shouto qu'il parlait ?

Mais…il était où le rapport ?

Pourquoi Shouto serais...mon champion ?

Je cligne des yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure et me rappelai de Shouto, à l'infirmerie.

Sa réaction face aux paroles d'Ochako.

Et…ce fut à cet instant que je réalisais.

La remarque de Shouto et...

Mon visage flamba et je porte un regard écarquillé sur la porte.

Je pose une main tremblante contre mes lèvres alors que l'autre tremble contre la porte.

_Katchan, balbutia-je tremblant, tu...es jaloux ?, dis-je doucement

Je ne reçu aucune réponse.

Mon cœur bat rapidement dans ma poitrine.

Alors c'étais ça ?

Katchan est...jaloux ?

C'est pour ça qu'il m'a cogné juste après ?

Parce que…j'ai soutenus Shouto durant leurs combats ?

J'ai..soutenus Shouto.

Et pas lui.

Mes doigts quitte mes lèvres et se pose sur ma pommette brulante.

J'ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien.

Ma seconde main quitte la porte et fourrage dans mes cheveux.

Je crois que je n'allais pas tarder à m'écrouler.

Je n'allais pas m'en remettre.

_Katchan, l'appelai-je une nouvelle fois

_Quoi merde…, murmure t-il juste derrière la porte

J'y pose aussitôt le front.

_Tu…aurais souhaité que…je te supporte ?, dis-je doucement

_Oui !, grogne t-il abrupte et je sursaute face à cette soudaine franchise

Sa réponse sonnait comme une évidence.

Pour lui…s'était évident que j'aurais dut le supporter.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et je me lèche les lèvres.

C'était soudain.

_Mais je...Katchan tu...

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi devais-je le supporter ?

Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Je n'y avais même pas songé.

Je m'inquiétais pour Shouto, c'est tout.

Je savais qu'il faiblissait juste un peu.

C'est pour ça.

J'ai juste...Katchan n'a …

_Tu n'as jamais eut besoin de moi, murmurais-je tremblant. Jamais, répétai-je doucement, alors...pourquoi maintenant ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

Mais je l'imaginai sans mal la mâchoire contracté.

_T'as…tu n'as jamais eut besoin d'aide Katchan alors je-

Je déglutis et pose mon front contre la porte.

_Ouvre la porte

Je veux te voir.

_Katchan….s'il te plait dis-je

Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite.

_Katchan…je veux te voir, dis-je le visage flamboyant

Il grogne et je l'entends soupirer.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, juste un peu et il passe la main par la petite ouverture.

Et j'y pose la mienne sans réfléchir.

Il m'attire alors à l'intérieur et m'accole avec lenteur et douceur contre la porte.

Son front rencontre le mien et je plonge dans son regard.

Mon visage n'avait pas retrouvé une couleur normale et ma gorge était nouée.

Mon estomac se tordait dans tout les sens et je baisse les yeux, embarrassé.

Mon souffle devint rapide alors que le sien était calme et régulier.

Sa main tenait toujours la mienne et je resserre cette prise.

Il soupire et se redresse en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux en un geste agacé.

Il paraissait moins en colère.

_T'ai saoulant Deku, dit-il tout bas

_Je pouvais pas savoir, dis-je en baissant les yeux

_T'avais qu'à deviner, grogne t-il

_C'est pas si facile, murmurais-je en baissant encore plus les yeux, t'avais pas le droit d'être aussi en colère… tu m'as cogné.

Je ne le vis pas serrer les dents.

_T'as soutenus cet enfoiré, grogne t-il énerver

_ça fais mal quand tu me cogne Katchan, dis-je doucement

_T'avais pas le droit d'hurler comme ça, dit-il le corps tremblant de rage. Tu penses que je me suis sentis comment hein ?

_Je savais pas, chuchotai-je le cœur battant vite les pommettes brûlantes

_T'es censé être intelligent, idiot, grogne t-il tout bas, la mâchoire crisper

Je rougis encore plus et halète pour me calmer.

Je…ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

Ni quoi faire.

_Katchan…

_Quoi ?

_Tu me prends dans tes bras ?, dis-je d'une petite voix

J'ai pas compris pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

Ça a dut m'échapper.

Il ne dit rien alors que l'envie de me cacher sous terre se faisait sentir.

Je déglutis et ne vis pas son expression mais je l'entendis soupirer.

_T'ai vraiment pénible, marmonne t-il en me laissant la main

J'eus peur sur le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enlace lentement mais fermement.

Et ça me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Je me fige un peu et finis par enfoncer le visage dans son cou en m'accrochant à lui.

Et sur le coup je me sentis retomber en enfance.

La dernière fois qu'il m'avait enlacé comme ça, je pleurais, je crois bien.

J'étais tombé et me suis blesser.

Et il m'a enlacé pour me calmer, comme maintenant.

Je soupire contre lui et me laisse aller, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

C'étais comme si…

_Katchan, tu m'aimes bien dit ?, demandais-je les yeux fermer

Il ne me répondit pas.

_Parce que tu sais, en fait…Je réalise qu'en fait t'as toujours été la c'est ça ? T'avais pas totalement changé hein ? Dis-je d'une voix enfantine

Je ne me reconnais plus vraiment.

Katchan ne dit rien et enfonce simplement son visage dans mes cheveux.

_Tu m'a manquer dis-je doucement un petit sourire en coin

Il frissonne et passe une main hésitante sur mon dos.

Katchan était là.

Contre moi.

Et sur le coup, je me dis que c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

De lui, tout simplement.

Je frotte ma joue contre son épaule avant d'enfoncer le visage dans son cou.

Il soupire.

Je souris.

J'étais à ma place.

_Toi aussi, dit-il d'une voix basse, tu m'as manqué.

Je souris encore plus.

Parce qu'en fait, Katchan à toujours été là, enfoui peut-être profondément mais il était là

Dans mes bras.

Je l'ai retrouvé.

Et je ne le laisserais plus jamais partir.

* * *

Fini.

Prochain post, soit **Défaillance temporelle** ou **Quand les filles s'en mêlent** ou… **Roméo et** **Juliette**...ou **Papa et Papa !**

Merci :)


End file.
